vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frieza
Powers and Stats: Tier: 5-A Name: Freeza/Frieza Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Alien Tyrant Gender: Male Age: Unknown (at least in his mid-40's) Power and Abilities: Super strength, Super Speed, agility, durability, flight, energy blasts, various ki techniques, telekinesis (can kill people by just staring at them), can survive in space, Regeneration, can survive losing limbs or even his entire lower body, various transformations, ect... Weaknesses: Incredibly overconfident; likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. Destructive Capacity: Large Planet Level, likely higher (it is implied he never transformed to destroy Planet Vegeta) | Large Planet Level+ (it is implied Freeza could blow up a planet several times the size of the Earth, on the way to Earth with his father, King Cold bragged that the Earth was a small planet and that either of them could destroy it with a single blast Range: At least Planetary Speed: Sub-Relativistic |''' Sub-Relativistic+''' Durability: Large Planet Level, likely higher | Large Planet Level+ (survived on the surface the explosion of Namek after it was destroyed without any Ki/Chi, as well as being cut in half at the same time, also survived a moderately prepped Spirit Bomb, and even held back and tanked a 20x Kamehameha from Goku) Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XKJ Stamina: Can fight for a long time and take heavy wounds such as being bisected and still survive Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, ruler of a large empire Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Death Beam: Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. - Death Ball: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. - Ki Blade/Cut: Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). - Telekinesis: Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. - Tsuibi Kienzan: Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability - Punishing Blaster: Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. This attack is strong enough to destroy a large island and was used to kill Nail. Nova strike- Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. Key: First Three forms | Final Form Others Notable Victories: World Breaker Hulk(Marvel) Mewtwo(Pokemon) General Zod(DC Comics) (This was Post Crisis Zod) Apocalypse(Marvel) Mr.Sinister(Marvel) Various Anime verses(One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kingdom Hearts) Even MORE Various verses( Avatar: the last Airbender, Battle Angel Alita, Claymore, Devil May Cry, Elfen Lied, Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing, HST(One Piece, Naruto, and Bleach), InuYasha, s-CRY-ed) Note: Frieza will return in the next DBZ movie called Resurrection of F. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Alien Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Knights of Cerebus Category:Tyrants